Penalties (Round 10)
Character Penalties In addition to the Penalties provided in the Core Rulebook, player characters may also choose from any of the Penalties listed below, with approval from the Game Master. Normal Penalty rules still apply, and a character may not begin the game with more than three total Penalties, and no more than two of those may be Major Penalties. Beast-Foe * Minor Penalty * Experience Bonus: 25 Experience * Effect: This adventurer seems to incite the anger of animals wherever he goes. Regardless of his intentions, he brings out the worst in animals, and even docile creatures take on a threatening manner towards him. This character may not spend Luck points to alter, or advance, any Animal Empathy or Mounted skills or test. Additionally, creatures encountered in the wild that are normally Neutral will become Aggressive towards this character if the character gets within 25 feet. Fury * Major Penalty * Experience Bonus: 75 Experience * Effect: This character is covered in a blind rage when engaged in the heat of combat. This character must always slay his or her foes, and will never flee from battle if there are enemies left breathing. Spending a Luck point will allow the character to ignore this penalty for one combat. Miser * Minor Penalty * Experience Bonus: 25 Experience * Effect: This character likes to hang onto their money, regardless of how enticing it is to spend it on shiny new toys. Characters with the Miser penalty may never spend more than 25% of the total money they have on their person unless they first succeed a Mind test (minimum @'4). The Mind test cannot be attempted more than once per day. If the character also has the Hoard Ability, then Miser prevents the character from withdrawing more than 25% of the total money in their Hoard unless a similar Mind test is passed. Witness to Ancients * ''Major Penalty * Experience Bonus: 100 Experience * Effect: It is highly recommended that you get approval from your Game Master before picking this Penalty. This character has come into contact with some aspect of an Ancient One’s power, and has returned from it worse for wear. The unnatural state of the Ancient Ones is enough to change even the hardiest of folk, and this character now bears physical or mental ailments due to their exposure to the mysterious entities. When this penalty is picked, roll a d6 to determine which Ancient One has found its way into your character’s life. The most common way, and the way in which the Ancient Ones spread most of their influence, is through consumption of their blood, yet there are other ways as well. Perhaps the character was trapped inside an old ruin for far too long, and within close proximity to the Ancient One. ** 1 or 2 – Marakoth: You have brushed against the will of the Dying God, and now your concept of the differences between life and death has been challenged. You recover from damage at half the normal rate (12 hours to remove damage instead of 6). Also, trading Energy points to reduce incoming damage costs +1 Energy point. ** 3 or 4 – Xularek: The Ancient of chaos and destruction has found its way into your mind, and now you are rarely at peace with yourself or the world around you. You recover lost Energy at half the normal rate (1 Energy point every 2 Blocks). Also, Mind tests always generate '''@-1. ** 5 – Tzeradgamoar: The Ancient of the void between existences has shown you worlds beyond your own, and it has nearly driven you mad. Your Mind Flourish is -2 and you may never take any Abilities that alter your Mind Flourish. Also, you may never spend Luck points to alter Mind tests or advance the Mind Attribute. ** 6 – Namorikal: The Forgotten Ancient has grasped your mind in its inky black tendrils, and your natural stamina and vitality have become frail because of it. Power tests to resist environment-related effects, such as weather, toxins, or weariness, suffer a +20 modifier. Also, you may never spend Luck Points to alter Power tests or advance the Power Attribute.